Dear Mr Taishou
by bleedingtulipoflove
Summary: Please read... I suck at summaries.
1. A beginning to a bright future

Dear Mr. Tashou

Chapter 1

(a/n: please forgive me! It starts very suddenly in what is called technically the middle of the story!)

Kagome sighed as she turned to the stairs backstage. She had long since realized back in the feudal era her love for singing and ever since the Shikon Jewel had returned her to the present day she sang on open mic night at the local bar: Jonetsu Uta.

(A/N: Passion Song… don't ask I was going through a block)

"Ladies and gentlemen, give a round of applause for the one and the only: Feudal Miko" the announcer spoke into his microphone.

Kagome adjusted her green mask before making her scent and stepping onto the stage. She knew that many of the patrons in the bar/club were demons and would want to know who she was. But Kagome knew had to keep her identity secret, so she wore the traditional Miko garbs that once made her look like Kikyo.

Kagome smiled as the spotlight found her.

"Good evening, my friends. This song is one I personally wrote for someone I consider a very dear, very old friend." I smirked as I found the set of eyes I was looking for.

Eyes that matched the golden sun stared at me offset by long silver locks. Eyes that scorched my soul. Eyes of the Taiyouki of the West, Sesshomaru. As I closed my eyes the music started. As I opened my eyes, my heart opened and the words came out of my mouth.

"I've seen you before,

I know you in my heart.

You are you and I am me.

Cold though you are,

Warmness I see."

"Show me your heart,

As I give you mine.

I've seen you before,

I know you in my heart.

Please don't leave me.

I know you're in pain,

Let me help you.

I know you care.

Let me inside your heart.

I've seen you before.

You've been alone for so long,

Let me care for you.

You've been in my heart.

For as long as I can remember,

And I never knew.

Oh my lord,

See me for once

Oh my lord,

Hold me in your arms.

Oh, sweet heaven above,

Please let him care.

I'd give anything

For you.

I'd do anything

For you.

You're my all.

Let me love you,

Let me hold you,

Let me be with you,

Let me be there for you,

Please, I beg you.

I'd give anything

For you."

"I'd do anything

For you.

You're my everything.

Please I beg you

You're my everything

You're my all

I wish you the best

Give me a chance."

I never dropped his gaze and I saw him suck in a breath. I smiled at him and bowed before exiting from the stage.

Backstage was a mirror and as I took off my green mask, I saw Kikyo staring back at me through the mirror.

"All I see is her. Where I am, I can no longer see." I whispered to myself "Kikyo, you're dead again and still you and InuYasha haunt me."

I sighed and wiped away the stray tears. It has been 5 years, and Sesshomaru has been the only one that I can tell survived from my… our past endeavors. I noticed the moment change happened here. The moment I stopped and changed the fact no demons existed in this timeline.

But as much as I tried, I couldn't find Ayame and Koga, or Jinenji… no one but Sesshomaru- a deadly business tycoon. I dug up his starts and kept up on any stories about him. Slowly, I finally fell for him. I chuckled and changed into bootcut blue jeans, my black ankle boots and my green shirt with a black denim jacket. My belt holding a single dagger that I took everywhere with me.

After all, it was a present for the final battle from the demon lord himself. The dagger was strong and unyielding. The handle wrapped in a green and white cord. The sheath was simple leather but sturdy at the same time. I sighed as I unbound my hair from the traditional Miko tie.

I walked to the office of the club where Hojo sat in his chair, smiling. I couldn't help it and blanched at the look on his face.

"Well, well… what have I done to deserve the presence of my star?" He smiled.

Ugh, God please help me.

"I'm setting up my next show," I answered formally.

"Now, normally, you do so with a phone call 'Feudal Miko' are you sure that's why you're here?" he grinned.

"Yes. Hojo I still don't like you. I haven't since High School and I seriously don't right now." I grit my teeth.

Jerk!

He waved his hand and opened a planner "Fine, when?"

I thought for a moment "Thursday, 3 weeks from now at my usual time."

He wrote it down and looked up at me.

"Anything else?" he asked.


	2. A meeting

Dear Mr. Tashou

Chapter 2

(A/n: YAAAAY! Two chapters in one night)

_Previously: _

"_Now normally, you do so with a phone call 'Feudal Miko' are you sure that's why you're here?" he grinned_

"_Yes. Hojo I still don't like you. I haven't since High School and I seriously don't right now." I grit my teeth._

_ Jerk!_

_He waved his hand and opened a planner "Fine, when?"_

_I thought for a moment "Thursday, 3 weeks from now at my usual time."_

_He wrote it down and looked up at me._

"_Anything else?" he asked._

Now:

I shook my head and pulled on the green mask that was in my bag when I felt an all too familiar presence behind the door.

'Sesshomaru.' I thought to myself

Hojo looked annoyed "Come in."

Sure enough, Sesshomaru walked through the door. His stoic persona firmly in place, unless you looked deep enough into his eyes… he was startled.

Why?

"Mr. Taishou, what can I do for you?" Hojo spoke calmly.

Sesshomaru's eyes didn't leave me "Feudal Miko?"

I nodded smiling "Yes Sir."

He nodded and grunted quietly.

"Mr. Hojo, I have a business venture and a proposition for you." Sesshomaru snapped.

I forced myself to hold back a laugh. Of course, he would say it like that. Being 500 years later from the Fuedal Era he couldn't just say something like his old self. He'd have to basically ask for attention rather than demanding that Hojo do as he'd say.

"Well then, I'll leave you, gentlemen, to discuss business. Oh, and Hojo?" I quipped.

"Yes Fuedal Miko?" he sighed.

"I want my earnings sent to me ASAP. A woman has to pay her bills, you know." I smirked.

But as I made my way towards the door, Sesshomaru blocked my way. Confusion flooded through me.

"Mr. Taishou?" I asked.

"Stay, I need a witness to sign." He spoke.

"Um… But I have to catch the bus." I whispered.

"I'll drive you home, Higa-" Hojo started.

"Hojo! Confidence! Privacy!" I snapped at him interrupting him quickly.

"If it suits you Miss 'Miko' I can have my driver take you home," Sesshomaru spoke softly to where only I could hear him.

I don't know why but I relented.

"Very well, Mr. Taishou; I will bear witness." I agreed.

He nodded and looked back at Hojo.

"To business then." He spoke up.

Hojo gulped and I smiled to myself with the knowledge Hojo would agree to whatever Sesshomaru had in store for him. Hojo wouldn't have a choice. I was glad to be a fly on this wall. I would've probably have missed my bus wondering around lost in thought anyway. I would forever be grateful to the unknowing demon that sat in front of Hojo. I smiled to myself.

"Um… Miss 'Miko' please sit down." Hojo demanded.

For some reason, Sesshomaru's aura spiked at Hojo telling me what to do.

Huh, that's odd. But then knowing Sesshomaru he doesn't like to not be the one giving orders.

**(Sesshomaru's Point of View)**

-In front of Hojo's Office Door-

She was in there. I was really doing this. Why the devil am I so nervous?! I am Sesshomaru Taishou! The Killing Perfection; the TaiYouki of the Western Lands! So why did the mere thought of a woman make me so nervous?!

"Yes. Hojo I still don't like you. I haven't since High School and I seriously don't right now." My ears caught her answer.

The owner knows her personally? Interesting.

"Fine. When?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

It was silent for a moment.

Then she responded "Thursday 3 weeks from now at my usual time."

I made a mental note to clear that day from my company schedule.

I fought down a growl at his tone to her with his next statement "Anything else?"

I pulsed my aura at his door and felt hers try to rise up in response but instead of discomfort from the purity of her aura; serenity coated me. Such an odd woman.

The human male spoke gruffly "Come in"


	3. The Accidental Reveal

Dear Mr. Tashou

Chapter 3

(A/n: YAAAAY! Two chapters in one night)

_Previously: _

_Then she responded "Thursday 3 weeks from now at my usual time."_

_I made a mental note to clear that day from my company schedule. _

_I fought down a growl at his tone to her with his next statement "Anything else?" _

_I pulsed my aura at his door and felt hers try to rise up in response but instead of discomfort from the purity of her aura; serenity coated me. Such an odd woman._

_The human male spoke gruffly "Come in"_

Now:

Even before I opened the door I could smell his anger at being interrupted with the woman.

I walked in and indigo hair with dark blue highlights greeted me before she turned around and I saw a hunter green mask and schooled my face to look blank but Isaw that her gaze never left my eyes. Interesting.

My gaze never left the human woman.

"Mr. Taishou, what can I do for you?" Hojo asked, forcing his voice to remain calm.

Still, my gaze never left hers "Feudal Miko?"

She nodded and smiled "Yes sir."

I nodded and gave out a grunt. Good. It is her. Well, at least now I won't have to repeat myself.

"Mr. Hojo, I have a business venture and a proposition for you." I snapped when I saw his gaze look at her.

Why did she spark so much in me? It doesn't make sense, I haven't felt this confused since the woman that followed my wretched half-brother around… and that was 500 years ago.

"Well then, I'll just leave you, gentlemen, to discuss business. Oh, and Hojo?" She quipped.

I smelt his mood improve for a moment.

"Yes, Fuedal Miko?" He sighed.

"I want my earnings sent to me ASAP. A woman has to pay her bills you know." She smirked.

As soon as she took a step towards the door my body moved on its own volition, blocking her path.

She looked at me confused "Mr. Taishou?"

"Stay" I spoke, "I need a witness to sign."

Please, I might kill him if I'm left alone with him.

"Um… but I have to catch the bus," she whispered.

"I'll drive you home, Higa-" He started, eagerly.

"Hojo! Confidence! Privacy!" she snapped, interrupting him very quickly.

'Idiot!' I thought smugly at the male mortal.

"If it suits you Miss 'Miko' I can have my driver take you home," I spoke softly to her.

"Very well, Mr. Taishou. I will bear witness" She agreed.

I nodded and looked back at the incompetent male that wanted the Miko.

"To business then." I grinned.

I heard the human gulp and saw the small smile that the little Miko gave herself. I wish I knew why she was so familiar to me.

"Um… Miss 'Miko' please sit down." he asked with authority in his tone.

I couldn't stop the flaring of my aura. HOW DARE HE?! I give the orders around here. She has no need to follow his directions. Her smile fell and she glared at him. Intriguing still.

"Mr. Hojo, I understand this is your office but you do not order me to do anything." She snapped.

I smirked in achievement, she was really feisty. I really liked her… What the devil was wrong with me?! I shook my head and sat down in the chair to the left of his desk.

She sighed and looked at me, serenely "May I sit down, my lord?"

I was shocked that she knew proper etiquette from when I was young. I grunted an affirmative and nodded. She sat down with a grace few humans possess unless they had gone through extensive training. I fought back the smirk that fought to be one my lips.

"Mr. Taishou?" Hojo broke through my thoughts.

"Hn." I flared my aura.

The miko cleared her throat before she spoke: "Hojo asked if we could know why you called this impromptu meeting, my lord."

Crap, I had zoned out.

I schooled my face into business and spoke calmly "I want to buy the miko's contract and with it the right to know who I will be paying."

The miko actually dared to snort in laughter.

"No." The male gritted out "Get out oy my office."

The miko flared her aura in anger and I felt her anger intensify my own.

"Listen here Hojo! Sesshomaru does not offer anything lightly! If he wanted to he could close this place down! Keeping me tied to you via a contract will not and I repeat _**NOT**_get me to fall in love with you! You're worse than Miroku with Sango!" she yelled losing her temper.

"Miko?" I spoke.

She looked at me "Yes?"

"Who is this 'Miroku'?" I asked.

"A friend from my past." She sat down her mood clearly deflated "One that I will never be able to see again."

"Kags… I…" the mortal started.

"Do… _NOT_… Call… Me… THAT!" she yelled almost making my ears bleed.

Then it clicked who she was.

"Ka-Go-Me." I smirked.


	4. A Touch of Bonding

Dear Mr. Tashou

Chapter 4

(A/n: YAAAAY! I'm on a roll tonight!)

_Previously: _

"_Who is this 'Miroku'?" I asked._

"_A friend from my past." She sat down her mood clearly deflated "One that I will never be able to see again."_

"_Kags… I…" the mortal started._

"_Do… NOT… Call… Me… THAT!" she yelled almost making my ears bleed._

_Then it clicked who she was._

"_Ka-Go-Me," I smirked._

Now:

"Shit. Thanks a lot, Hojo." She sneered.

"You dared to hide your identity from this one?" I raised an eyebrow.

She sighed and took off the mask.

"Not originally, just until I realized that it was truly you." She sat the mask down.

"Hojo. I. Quit." She smirked.

"You'll never sing in this town again!" He almost growled.

"Yeah right, dork." She snorted before she turned and looked at me "Know anyone who is looking to hire a singer?"

I smirked and nodded handing her the contract that I had typed up. She signed it quickly and handed it back to me. Quickly I signed it with a flourish before she could change her mind.

YOU. ARE. MINE. MIKO!

**(Kagome's Point Of View)**

Well, the cat was out of the bag. Sesshomaru knew who I was. Well, no point in denying it now. I held out my hand for the contract that I knew he had prepared ahead of time.

Once he handed it to me I pulled out a pen from my bag and signed the contract. I smiled at him before handing it back to Sesshomaru and watched as he signed the contract in a hurry.

"Kagome, now you fully work for this Sesshomaru." he looked bored but his eyes showed glee.

I smiled, he was happy. It just made me happier. I nodded at him.

"I'm aware of this fact Sesshomaru and it is more than fine with me." I smiled "But it is time for me to leave."

His hand twitched and I chuckled "It is time for me to go home. What does your retainer look like?"

His eyes widened "I shall accompany you. Jaken won't believe you otherwise."

I couldn't stop the peal of laughter that burst from my lips "He's still alive?"

Sesshomaru nodded "Indeed. Does this surprise you?"

I thought for a moment before I shook my head "No, not after thinking about it for a moment. You always took good care of Jaken and Rin."

I couldn't read his eyes for a moment.

"Rin passed roughly 25 years after the defeat of the spider," he spoke softly.

Ouch.

"Sesshomaru… walk with me? Talk to me about Rin's life?" I asked.

He stood at once and offered me his arm before leading me out of Hojo's office.

**(Sesshomaru's Point of View)**

Oh God above. She was so close to me. I had to keep ripping myself from my thoughts.

I shook my head and looked at her.

"Rin passed 25 years roughly after the defeat of the spider." I answered the question she had asked me.

Pain filled me. Rin was my daughter. She had given me so many days of happiness.

Then something registered in my head. Rin… and Kagome… Kagome looked so much like Rin and she smelt very similar to Rin and at the same time something all Kagome. Wait, could Kagome be descended from my little Rin?

"Sesshomaru. Walk with me? Talk to me about Rin's life?" She asked me.

Walk with her? I stood immediately and offered her my arm. Absolutely. Talk with her about my little Rin? Not going to happen yet.

I started to walk with her to Jaken's position outside of the club but I kept my pace slow when we were leaving the human's office.

The Hunt was over, and now all I need is to begin the chase and win her over.

I love a challenge.

Although the walk I listened to her speak and responded to her according to where the conversation brought it; unless she brought up Rin. When she asked questions about her and saw that I refused to answer her; she stopped talking about Rin.

Part of me was glad. I respected the dead, but I did not wish to speak about the first human to get through my icy wall that was supposed to protect my heart.

"My liege! You have… InuYasha's wench?" Jaken's annoying voice filtered through my thoughts and into my head.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stayed silent.

"Silence Jaken. We are taking her and simpy returning her home." I ordered, leading her to the car.

Once there I opened the door for her and let her into the car.

"Of course my lord. As you wish." He cowered as I got in the car.

"Jaken looks different as a human, Sesshomaru." She looked at me.

"Hn. He is no less loyal nor his voice any less annoying after 500 years." I answered her unspoken question.

She smiled and nodded as I closed the door "I figured as much. But you know he worships the ground you walk on."

So she noticed… Great. Not.


	5. Joy and Sorrow

Dear Mr. Tashou

Chapter 5

_Previously: _

"_Hn. He is no less loyal nor his voice any less annoying after 500 years." I answered her unspoken question._

_She smiled and nodded as I closed the door "I figured as much. But you know he worships the ground you walk on."_

_So she noticed… Great. Not._

Now: 

"Has he taken a wife yet?" she asked, her head tilting just slightly to the left.

I shook my head "No."

Nor have I…

"Where to, my lord?" Jaken asked once he finally in the car.

I looked at Kagome with an inquiring glance.

She giggled "The Sunset Shrine of the Higarashi family."

Jaken started driving and I raised the window separating the two parts of the car.

"You know Sesshomaru… I'm surprised you don't drive yourself around. Back then you were all about power and control." She mused.

"500 years is a very long time to blend in and evolve. I do drive myself around Tokyo from time to time." I responded.

She nodded before looking out the window and I wondered if she saw the forests from long ago instead of this 'concrete jungle'.

"Hey… Sesshomaru?" She spoke softly.

My body warmed when I realized that she was willingly talking to me. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised in response.

"... I… I'm glad I got to see you again… You know as me." Her smile was breathtaking and I could hear it in her voice just as clearly as I could see it on her face.

I simply nodded in response.

Mentally I started cursing at myself for not talking to her more as Jaken pulled up and in front of the steps to her home. She looked out her window and sighed.

"Well… I guess it's time for me to take my leave." She shrugged.

"Miko… Kagome." I started before I could even start to realize that I was about to speak.

She stopped and looked at me, slowly sitting back down in the car. But I couldn't form the words that were stuck in my throat the way that I wanted them to come out. So instead I simply smirked and spoke the wrong words. The words I didn't want to say.

"Be careful. The Wolfling Prince and his pack are around here as well, somewhere."

Her face fell, her shoulders as well before she smiled… But why didn't it reach her eyes?

**What the devil was wrong with me?! Why do I care?!**

"Oh, good to know. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. I'll see you soon." and with that she was out of my car.

"Bye Jaken." She spoke before bounding up the stairs with a grace that I had not seen in many moons.

"My lord?" Jaken finally spoke after a few moments, fully gaining my attention.

Repressing a sigh, I commanded Jaken to drive; away from Kagome, and her home.

"Drive."

"Yes Milord." he responded calmly, driving me home.

**(Kagome's Point of View)**

Once I got high enough on the stairs and Sesshomaru left I pulled out my phone and started typing up lyrics before sitting down on one of the steps and trying to mentally put music to the words.

I had the first two stanzas done before I got a text message.

Opening it up I saw that it was from my mom.

'_Did you miss the bus?_'

I responded quickly '_Yeah, I'm on my way up now. I met an old friend and he gave me a ride home as well as an idea for some lyrics._'

After hitting send I started stretching and I realized just how late it was.

The street lights were lighting up the street down the hill and the sun was setting.

I sighed and as soon as the pins and needles left my legs I stood up and finished my 200 step trek.

I smiled and humming my new song.

My smile grew into a full fledged grin when I realized that he would be the very first one to hear my thoughts, my feelings and my heart.

When I reached the top of the stairs I looked around my home. I was technically what the Americans called a nun.

I laughed at the thought. After all, I was now 21 years old and I was still a virgin.

My mom came out the front door and she smiled at me.

"Hi momma." I greeted her with a hug,

"Hello Kagome." she hugged me back "Dinner is almost ready if you want to help your brother set up the table for me."

"Yes momma" I spoke up.

Once inside I helped Souta finish setting the table. When we were done momma came from the kitchen to where we were standing in the dining area.

We all looked at what was once my grandfather's seat with sadness. Gramps had passed away about a year ago now and his presence and ramblings were all dearly missed by both Souta and myself.


	6. A Few Conversations

Dear Mr. Tashou

Chapter 6

(A/N: Woohoo second chapter of the night!... or is it the first one of the day? I don't know its 2:30 in the morning.)

_Previously: _

_We all looked at what was once my grandfather's seat with sadness. Gramps had passed away about a year ago now and his presence and ramblings were all dearly missed by both Souta and myself._

Now:

Momma sat the food on the table and once she sat down, she nodded to my brother and I.

Souta nodded back before he grabbed the water pitcher and walked over to the spot that we always set for gramps. He whispered a prayer to himself before filling up the water glass in respect for our beloved grandfather.

Once he was done filling the glass he whispered another prayer and moved on to the glass beside momma. Once he filled her glass he moved on to mine and once he was done with mine and moving on to fill his own glass I grabbed my mother's plate and put food on it, then I waited for Souta to fill his glass and sit down before I grabbed his plate and put food on it as well.

Once his plate was filled and sat down in front of him and he was fully sitting down ready to eat I put food on my plate and then I sat down myself.

"Souta, you may eat. Kagome, you as well can now eat." Mother spoke up finally.

"Thank you for the meal momma." Both Souta and I said at the same time before we started to eat.

Once we had taken our first bites, momma started to eat herself.

"You're very welcome, my dears." She forced her smile.

I waited for them to almost be done eating before I sat down my chopsticks.

"Souta, momma; I have some news. I don't know if it's good or bad yet." I lowered my head.

"What's up Sis?" Souta asked me.

"Sesshomaru is alive. And he told me that our friend from the Feudal Era… Kouga… he is alive." I spoke softly "So there **ARE** demons in this time period."

"But sis you said there was no demons." Souta raised his eyebrow.

"I know. I was wrong."

My mom who had been silent up to know finally spoke up "Wasn't Sesshomaru the older half-brother of InuYasha? The one that kept trying to kill you and your friends during your travels?"

I nodded solemnly "Yes momma."

"What does he do now?" My mom asked me.

"He's a very successful business man… One of the top 2 in Tokyo." I answered honestly.

Mom nodded "Souta you may leave."

Souta sighed and grabbed his plate before going to the kitchen to finish his meal.

"Kagome, you are going to leave Sesshomaru alone. I almost lost you plenty of times; every single time you went through the well. Besides he isn't any kinder than what you described him as in the past." my mom stood at the head of the table.

"But momma…" I started.

"No. Buts." She interrupted, the fight that I had not seen in a while showing in her posture full force.

I sighed "Yes ma'am."

She nodded and sat back down "Finish your food and then go and work on any projects you have."

"Yes ma'am." I whispered, my heart aching.

I finished my food and walked to my room. Once I was in my room and my door securely shut, the tears of pain and sorrow that I had been holding back flooded my eyes and ran down my face. As they did and I let out a sob my fist hit my bedroom door weakly.

(A/N: I am so aware that Momma Higarashi is ooc; but if you think about it once Kagome's adventures ended why wouldn't her mom be a touch protective? And yes before you ask, I will go into details as to gramps death. I just have to get that far and I'm not yet. Onwards with the story! :D )

**(Sesshomaru's Point of View)**

My beast kept bothering me as I sat at my desk trying to do the paperwork that was required of me.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair,

'_Yes?_' I closed my eyes.

(A/N: Warning Sesshomaru is about to get out of character a bit.. SORRY!)

'**This isn't right! Why aren't we with the miko?**' my beast asked me.

'_Because as of right now we have different lives. This Sesshomaru still needs to run his business._' I responded.

'**But… But I want to make her ours!**' he remarked to me.

'_I do as well._' I opened my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

'**Then why can we not be with her now?**' He whimpered.

'_Enough. She is the one that must make the choice._' I spoke softly to him.

'**Fine, but she will be ours.**' he calmed slowly.

'_I will do my best to ensure it._' I told him before turning my attention back to the paperwork.

My phone rang and I repressed the automatic growl of anger at being interrupted yet again… until I saw the caller I.D.

**Kagome H. is calling you**

(A/N: I'm looking forward to any comments you folks have! Please let me know if you like it. I know most of the characters are OOC but I'm trying to put myself in their shoes and keep them as close as possible to the way Rumiko made them….)

I hit the accept call button and felt my heart in my throat.


	7. A Different Side

Dear Mr. Tashou

Chapter 7

_Previously: _

'_**Then why can we not be with her now?**__' He whimpered._

'_Enough. She is the one that must make the choice.' I spoke softly to him._

'_**Fine, but she will be ours.**__' he calmed slowly._

'_I will do my best to ensure it.' I told him before turning my attention back to the paperwork._

_My phone rang and I repressed the automatic growl of anger at being interrupted yet again… until I saw the caller I.D._

_**Kagome H. is calling you**_

_I hit the accept call button and felt my heart in my throat. _

Now:

I hit the accept call button and felt my heart in my throat.

I cleared it once before speaking "Hello?"

"Hey Sesshomaru." her voice filtered through the phone.

"Kagome" I greeted.

Something was wrong. She was forcing herself to sound cheerful.

"I'm sorry for calling you. But we need to talk." I heard her voice crack.

"Kagome, what is on your mind?" I asked, fighting back a whimper in pain at my own pain.

"My mom wants me to stay away from you. She's… almost forceful about it. So it seems we won't be working together after all."

'**NO!**' my beast roared.

'_Calm yourself._' I ordered my inner self.

"Kagome, if you hadn't already signed the contract then it would be easy to please your mother. But now… well, Kagome you work both for and with me." I responded fighting to stay calm.

"I know… I don't know what to do." She whispered.

I thought for a moment. How could I still work with the miko without making her mother angry at both she and I?

"Miko?" I spoke after silence had come through the receiver.

"Yeah?" I heard the tears, and I heard her sniffle.

"Does your mother know about your identity?" I asked, my free hand clenching.

"Not fully." Was her answer "She knows that I know who the singer is."

"Do you have a normal job?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered, the pain slowly leaving her voice.

I can gladly handle her curiosity.

"Why?" She asked me.

"This Sesshomaru has an idea. But I need to meet with the singer." I grinned.

I was a genius. Now all I need is to plan according to my idea.

"Meet this one tomorrow at 4pm. I'll be waiting below your home." I spoke.

"But…" She started.

"This Sesshomaru will not look like himself." I responded to her concern "Please. Agree."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow at 4." She responded.

I smiled in joy and she hung up with a sigh. I could feel my beast's curiosity until I lifted the veil between us and he saw my plan. WIth a joyous howl he relaxed and let me do the rest of my paperwork. The paperwork took a timespan of 2 hours to complete, but I finished and as I stood I saw the moon was out. From years of experience I deduced that it was around midnight. Looking around, I sighed and decided to go to bed for the night.

After all, it seemed I had a date tomorrow.

**(Kagome's Point of View)**

I cried for what felt like hours. But when I heard a singular music note from my piano; my attention was caught. I stood and walked over to my piano, looking it over but finding nothing that could have made my piano play by itself.

Sniffling I sat down on the seat and played my new song.

Once I was calmer I knew I had to call Sesshomaru and let him know. I owed it to him, I had to tell him the truth.

As the phone rang I felt worried.

What if he doesn't answer me?

"Hello?" His voice asked.

"Hey Sesshomaru" I forced a smile.

"Kagome" he greeted.

"I'm sorry to call you." my voice cracked "But we need to talk."

"Kagome, what is on your mind?" He asked me.

"My mom wants me to stay away from you. She's…" was I seriously doing this? I had to "Almost forceful about it. So it seems we won't be working together after all."

He was silent for a moment… Uh oh.

"Kagome, if you hadn't already signed the contract then it would be easy to please your mother. But now… well, Kagome you work both for and with me." He responded, his voice clipped.

"I know… I don't know what to do." I whispered mostly to myself.

He was very quiet. It was never good when he was silent. Silence with Sesshomaru was never good in the same sentence.

"Miko?" He spoke finally and I felt my tension slowly melted away.

"Yeah?" I sniffled, wiping my tears.

"Does your mother know about your identity?" He asked me.

"Not fully." I answered "She knows that I know who the singer is."

"Do you have a normal job?" he asked me.

What on Earth? Where was he going with this?

"Yeah." I answered, my curiosity growing "Why?"

"This Sesshomaru has an idea. But I need to meet with the singer." He answered. "Meet this one tomorrow at 4pm. I'll be waiting below your home."


	8. A Peek Into Thoughts

Dear Mr. Tashou

Chapter 8

_Previously: _

_I smiled in joy and she hung up with a sigh. I could feel my beast's curiosity until I lifted the veil between us and he saw my plan. WIth a joyous howl he relaxed and let me do the rest of my paperwork. The paperwork took a timespan of 2 hours to complete, but I finished and as I stood I saw the moon was out. From years of experience I deduced that it was around midnight. Looking around, I sighed and decided to go to bed for the night._

_**After all, it seemed I had a date tomorrow. **_

Now:

'Below my home? What on Earth?' I thought to myself.

"But…" I started.

"This Sesshomaru will not look like himself. Please… Agree." He interrupted me.

"Alright. I'll see you at 4." I smiled at the phone.

I hung up with a sigh. This was going to be a long night. But… it would be worth it. Suddenly in a much better mood, I grabbed my songbook and pen. Humming to myself I started to write another song.

This one would be my newest hit single. This one would be the one that said it all. I would not leave anything unsaid. All of my hopes, my dreams, and anything I didn't yet know would be said.

When it was done I smiled and looked at my clock. 11:45 PM and I still needed to get rested up for my meeting.

I quickly took a shower and laid down for bed to try and get some sleep.

_**(Narrator's Point of View)**_

As the two slept on through the night, Kagome's mother, Kumiko was deep in thought at the kitchen table.

"Maybe I was too hard on Kagome...I don't know if this demon is still the same or not." She whispered to herself.

There was no less truth to her statement then the amount of worry she had for her daughter in her heart.

Seeing the time she got up and after stretching for a few moments, she went to bed; she was newly determined to talk to her daughter in the morning.

_**(Sesshomaru's Point of View)**_

This Sesshomaru woke as the sun rose unable to keep from the day knowing that I would have what I soon wanted… What I soon needed to keep living. It had been 500 years since I had been beside the miko for more than just her singing time. It had been 500 years since this one felt understood. Just shy of 450 years since this one's pup died and his heart was locked away, waiting for the miko that held the other half of it.

"Jaken." This Sesshomaru called, after securing my charm.

As twin amber pools turned into two glasses of cognac brandy. A short balding human dressed in brown ran into the room.

"Sorry Mi'Lord. You called for this lowly Jaken?" The breathless man panted out, bending down and putting his hands on his knees.

"Clear my schedule after lunch." Even after all these years I still commanded respect and complete obedience.

Alas, in this day and age I could no longer behead someone due to their lack of humility. Kagome saved that human when she had stepped in and I knew she knew better. I had told her how dangerous it was to step in front of a youki that was getting upset by using InuYasha and myself as an example…

"Yes Mi'Lord. It'll be done as you wish my lord." I tuned out Jaken.

After 500 hundred years I still couldn't stand his voice. So after a few moments of what was ear grating voice, I shut him up with a look and fought a smirk when I heard him swallow his tongue.

After all this time I could afford to take the rest of the day off after lunch. And even if I couldn't, I owned the company and would due what I pleased. No one would be able to stop me from doing what I would please, and I would get Kagome to agree to be _**MINE**_ come hell or high water. The cognac eyes that were bearing into my soul and my heart flashed gold as my inner darkness yearned for the light, the light that was Kagome.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I had to calm down. I still had a half-day of work to get through and so help me I would get through it before I started to sweep my intended off of her feet. With a smirk that visibly shook Jaken to his core, I opened my eyes and swept out of my home to the car waiting for Jaken to come back to his senses and drive me to work. I could drive and once Kagome was in the car, Jaken would not be trusted with her in the car again.

(A/N: SOOO SOORRY FOR THAT DELAY! I GOT ENGAGED AND THEN CO-VID HIT! BE SAFE OUT THERE MY FANFIC FAMILY!)


	9. Beginning's of a better bitter day

Dear Mr. Tashou

Chapter 9

_Previously:_

_After all this time I could afford to take the rest of the day off after lunch. And even if I couldn't, I owned the company and would due what I pleased. No one would be able to stop me from doing what I would please, and I would get Kagome to agree to be __**MINE**__ come hell or high water. The cognac eyes that were bearing into my soul and my heart flashed gold as my inner darkness yearned for the light, the light that was Kagome. _

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _

_I had to calm down. I still had a half-day of work to get through and so help me I would get through it before I started to sweep my intended off of her feet. With a smirk that visibly shook Jaken to his core, I opened my eyes and swept out of my home to the car waiting for Jaken to come back to his senses and drive me to work. I could drive and once Kagome was in the car, Jaken would not be trusted with her in the car again._

Now:

(Kagome's P.O.V)

The sound of a bank robbery alarm woke me up and as my hand drifted from its warm spot under my pillow it searched for the cause of the sound and as the noise got louder I started to get more and more upset because I couldn't find my stupid phone. Finally, as I had no choice, I lifted my head and opened my still closed eyes. Slowly I looked around my room looking for the infernal device. Some days I hated my phone and others it was the only thing that kept me sane in this world.

Once I spotted my phone I groaned. It was on my desk, alarm going off like crazy.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI! TURN OFF THAT BLASTED ALARM!" Momma yelled and I groaned.

'Goody.' I sighed as I left my bed to turn off my alarm.

It was 6 in the morning and I had my shrine chores to do before I was able to go anywhere. Doing a bit of math for my still waking brain took a minute as I fought to deduce how long I had to come up with an excuse to meet up with Sesshomaru at 4.

After staring at my phone for a few moments I deduced that I had around 10 hours to get the sweeping, dusting, and any other cleaning that needed to be done between our few and far between guests.

I groaned again. I still had to deal with shrine visitors today. 

"Why can I not catch a blasted break?" I mumbled to myself before sighing and grabbing my towel and clothes.

'And I have to do a bit of laundry for myself.' I mentally added to the list and groaned again 'This is going to be a very long day.'

(Narrator's P.O.V)

After her shower Kagome went to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal, trying to avoid looking at her mother as much as possible. Kagome knew she wasn't being very fair, but she had explained that last day that Sesshomaru had changed for the better and her mother was overreacting.

"Kagome?" Her mother's voice reached her ears.

"Yes, momma?" Kagome swallowed her mouthful of cereal and finally looked at her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed before sitting in front of her daughter and rested her head on her hands before closing her eyes. Unlike her daughter, the matriarch of the Higurashi's did not sleep well because she was thinking about the argument that the two of them had had and was trying to come up with a compromise.

"Dear, how much do you trust the demon?" She asked her daughter

"Momma, he's not just a demon. Before the jewel made me leave Sesshomaru was my friend and… I trusted him with my life. Besides momma, he's the only one that knows what happens to my poor little Shippo. I have to at least know what happened to my family from then." Kagome started to playing with her cereal.

Her mother nodded before sighing "I lost my father, I don't want you to be hurt. But you are a grown woman and can make your own decisions… I trust you to make the right one."

Tears welled into the younger woman's eyes as she starred at her mother in shock at the control she was being given.

"Momma, Sesshomaru is an honorable being; for centuries he was the leader of the West and many humans didn't know it. He still is the leader; just in a more unrecognizable way. Sesshomaru would never hurt me." Kagome vouched.

A nod was Kagome's response from her mother. Slowly the older woman stood and began to do her chores,

"Ah, Kagome before you go running off I am going to need you to sweep out the well house and dust the storage rooms out." The matriarch spoke gently.

"Yes, momma, I was actually wondering if you needed anything washed as well. I know I am starting to." Kagome gave her mother an easy and honest smile.

"Nothing needs to be washed but if you could get the clothes from the line that I washed last night so I can fold them it would help me out a great deal." Mama Higurashi clicked her tongue.

Kagome nodded and after washing her cereal bowl she went to go get her dirty clothes. She typically wore the shrine outfits nowadays unless she had to go to the store and her outfits needed cleaning and mending from daily wear and tear.

Once all of her clothes were gathered Kagome went to the wash bin and started to wash her clothes. Yeah, she lived in the 21st century but her family had stopped using the washer and dryer in their home around the time Kagome came back from the feudal era. Kagome had gotten so used to washing clothes via a stream or a hot spring that she harbored a distaste towards most of the machines in this day and age.

She didn't mind the cars but thought of how they ruined the air around her and then she would miss the cleanliness and crispness of the air she would breathe anytime she wasn't fighting Naraku. Stupid spider and his miasma never helped the breathing of humans.

Kagome actually suspected that it was because of Naraku that humans developed asthma, to begin with, and it just made her hate the already twice dead spider all over again. Yet she would never wish to make him pay for it all over. She didn't want that wretched being in her time. Only the Kami above knew how that would end.


	10. Gets worse before it gets better

Dear Mr. Tashou

Chapter 10

_Previously:_

_She didn't mind the cars but thought of how they ruined the air around her and then she would miss the cleanliness and crispness of the air she would breathe anytime she wasn't fighting Naraku. Stupid spider and his miasma never helped the breathing of humans. _

_Kagome actually suspected that it was because of Naraku that humans developed asthma, to begin with, and it just made her hate the already twice dead spider all over again. Yet she would never wish to make him pay for it all over. She didn't want that wretched being in her time. Only the Kami above knew how that would end._

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V.)

This Sesshomaru reached his office building and had to repress a sigh at the thought of what was happening on the inside. I felt every part of my being cringe when I saw all the reporters that were in my lobby and when I looked at the disguised wolf demon behind the desk look at me in fear I knew that this day was going to get worse before it got better.

Steeling my nerves with a deep breath I walked past the reporters; my eyes were glued to a set of elevators. I was hoping I got there before any of my employees could think to stop me.

I didn't.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! DON'T FORGET YOUR ASSISTANT!" Jaken's voice grated my steel resolve.

With narrow eyes, I slowly turned on my heels and glared at Jaken. I was ready to run him through with Tokijin… but to my displeasure, I remembered that there were far more humans than there were demons that would look down upon "unreasonable" killing.

I also remembered that Kagome frowned at senseless killing and had already seen that Jaken was alive. I swallowed a growl at the flashing of the multitude of cameras. I wanted nothing more than this day to end already.

"Mr. Taishou, is it true that you occupy a karaoke bar by the name of 'Jonetsu Uta'?" A female voice asked me suddenly.

I kept silent and clenched my jaw.

Another female nasally voice seemed to catechize me "Do you know the identity of the elusive singer Fuedal Miko?"

I fought a smirk 'Yes, not that I would tell a worthless human like you. You'd ruin my beloved's life and I won't stand for it.'

"I do not." I duped the odious woman. "I frequent the establishment because they do not bombard me as a customer for my attention."

I needed to get both my and their attention away from Kagome.

"The Fuedal Miko sings often enough when I am there that I know of her; however this Sesshomaru is far too busy running this company; whose time you are taking up to care who she is." I started to snap.

I hated talking to these vultures. They got under my skin too easily and I couldn't help it.

"Security!" Jaken spoke out, summoning a single guard.

I turned back on my heel and walked back towards the elevator, Jaken could handle the annoyance from there for all I cared. I just wanted them out of my building. Their scents and auras were aggravating my beast and myself.

"**Why can't we kill those vermin again?"** my beast asked me.

I sighed "_Because we are no longer supposed to even exist. We have to blend in._"

"**That was stupid. She'll accept us no matter what we did. SHE knows what we are and doesn't hold it against us."** My beast rebounded

"_That may be so, but do you want to be put to death before we have a chance?"_ I reminded my beast of what was at stake.

"**Fine."** my beast submitted before shutting up and laying down.

I started to do my paperwork; I hadn't been able to focus but slowly I was able to get through the pile; my main focus was putting in payroll so that my employees were kept happy.

I couldn't help but give in the urge to look up at the clock after every 3 forms… the day was droning on but eventually, I got through the day until it was time for me to go to lunch…

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:30; my beast woke up from its self-induced nap and started prancing in the cage that I had it in.

"**We go to our miko's side of town now?"** It begged.

"_No… not yet. We have plenty of time to get something worth eating before we spoil her tonight."_ I stood up and ended the conversation.

'Tonight; I have to make it the best night she has ever had so that I can have any chance with her…' I thought to myself.

I walked out of my office and looked at Jaken, who had stood up and was walking behind me.

"Negative Jaken. You are to stay here and make sure I am NOT called once I leave here. I will be leaving for the day and you will stay here until your shift is more than done and your paperwork that is all over your desk scattered will be filled out completely and filed in an organized fashion. Or I will behead you when you return to my home tonight; understood?" I ordered.

He shook in fear and fell to his knees; the waterworks beginning "Yes Lord Sesshomaru; I will not fail you. It'll be done as you require my lord I swear it on this lowly Jaken's life."

**Oh my kami why do I keep him around again? He is annoying as the deepest layer of Hell!**

(A/N: I have always hated Jaken's voice. So yeah; my ooc Sesshomaru-sama will hate him too cause I can not bear to write a story where Sesshomaru understands Jaken's "devotion" to him. Comment what you guys think please… Starting to feel like no one but me is reading it…. And I lonely. X,'-( )


End file.
